


One and Only

by AckermanLevi



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Depressing Story, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Smut, Yaoi, boys who kiss boys, boyslove, gay boys, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckermanLevi/pseuds/AckermanLevi
Summary: Kai is a boy, his brother excepts the fact that he's gay, but doesn't accept his choice as a boyfriend. It comes to be that his love finds out Kai's secrets and isn't happy about them but also hates the fact that kai has to leave. Read to see the story behind Kai's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this I wrote it a while back on paper and here I am revising it and typing it for all the people out there, I hope you enjoy it   
> Like, comment, follow, and stay precious BYE ;p

It was late in a Friday evening, I just finished band practice and I was walking home, I walked up the side walk and pulled the key from my backpack and unlocked he door.  
When I walked in I yelled out, "I'm home!" I put my bag down and took off my shoes when, right on que, my little sister ran around the corner.

"BUBU!" She yelled as she jumped up and I caught her pulling her into a hug, "Why is your school so long, bubu?" She asked as I held her in my arms, "I don't know why little one." I shrugged.

"Hey Kai go do the dishes for me, I have company coming over soon." My brother demanded, his name is TK. I put cara down and patted her head and she ran to her room as I went into the kitchen and began doing the dishes loading them in the dishwasher.

The doorbell rang as I was finishing with the silverware and TK ran to go get it, "Sup John, you ready for the game?" He asked as I heard hands slapping and laughter, "Yeah man! It should be a good game." John answered.

I have only talked to John a-few times not very much, "Hey Kai," TK peaked in the doorway of the kitchen and John peaked in behind him, "can you make us a bowl of chips with dip and drinks?" John put a hand on TK's shoulder, "T, he doesn't have to do that." 

I finished and dried my hands, "Yeah, sure I can, be out In a sec." I smiled and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, As they walked away I could hear them faintly as I grabbed the chips and poured them in the bowl. I went to the fridge and grabbed the drinks and dip.

"John, you can sit here, the view for the TV is so much better." TK invited him to sit next to him, "Alright." I walked in just as the ball got kicked off and I tripped over my own feet but caught myself, although I dropped half the chips on the floor and dropped one of the beers, "Damnit Kai!" TK got up and grabbed the collar of my shirt as I apologized, "Get your shit together." He let me go and took the snacks I scooped the chips into a pile and I saw his feet walk back over to the couch, "Clean up the mess idiot and be more careful next time." He let out a scuff.

I cleaned up my mess and walked back into the kitchen and TK sat back down I heard Johns voice but it was barely audible, "Don't you think that was a little harsh on the kid?" I couldn't hear TK's reply if there even was one, due to the sound of the loud TV. I headed to my room with a sandwich and a glass of water , I turned on my console and played Minecraft.

....

It was five seconds before half time and I took my dishes to the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat in the chair by the couch, me and John caught eyes and he smiled at me, a warm smile.

The last play was done and it hit half time and the band came marching on the field and my brother left for the bathroom. Focusing on the screen, loving the band performance, "you like the band?" John asked me and I nodded, "yeah, I play in the band at my school." I started with a smile and glanced at him, I noticed he was looking me up and down.

"I bet your girlfriend loves to watch you on the field, what do you play?" He asked me leaning back on the couch planting his arms on the back and throwing his leg on the other. I remained focused on the screen to avoid eye contact, "I don't have a girlfriend,-and I play the clarinet." I almost stuttered.

"Damn, well do you chase them or are you the ladies man?" He asked with a chuckle, "He doesn't go for girls, he came out as gay not long after mom died." At that moment I put my head low and he band performance ended and I left the room, I swallowed hard trying not to cry as I entered the kitchen, I started the sink and washed the new dishes by hand and a tear fell down my face onto my arm, I gripped the side of the sink and softly sobbed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was turned around, I was facing John, I dropped my head to hid my face but he lifted my face and wiped my tears, "Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, "it's just he upsets me when he talks about mom that way..." A tear streamed down my face and turned toward the sink and finished the dishes, "Kai can I tell you a secret?" John asked.

I sucked it up and turned around smiling, "Yeah, of course."His face became serious, "what would you think if I told you I liked you, as more than just my friends little brother?" He asked me and my heart began to pound I was surprised he couldn't hear it, or could he? "h-how old are you again?" I asked as I looked at the man who was at least seven years older than me.

"I know,that I am a good bit older than you, I get that can be a problem, I just thought I might tell you." He stated plainly, "well I uh, I-" I stopped short when my brother walked in, "Hey man, how long does it take to get drinks?" He slapped Johns back causing him to make a gasping sound.

"I got sidetrack, and I was asking Kai where they were." He looked at me then went to the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to my brother, "alright well it's almost kick off." John nodded with a smile and they both walked back into the living room to watch the remainder of the game. I went back to my room and resumed my game still thinking about what he said, could he be telling the truth or is he just messing with me?

The football game ended and I heard my brother and John walk past my room to his, "Wanna play games?" TK asked, I thought maybe I could play with them, I got up from my bed and as soon as I got to the door Cara came running in with her toy gun and scared the living hell out of me, "Pew Pew, I got you." I jumped and lost my footing and fell back, I hit my head on the corner of my entertainment center. I sat up and put my hand to the back of my throbbing head and Cara ran out of the room calling for TK when I looked at the wetness on my hand I saw the sight of my own blood and it freaked me out, cause I can't stand the sight of blood let alone my own and my sight became blurry and I fell back on the floor.

——//——  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter this is a book I wrote a few years back on paper so I'm just revising and typing for all the readers out there. I hope you enjoy it. FOLLOW, HIT THAT STAR, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS BYE ;p


	2. Chapter 2

When I came too, the light was so bright it was blinding and I heard a voice, "Hey dude, he's waking up." I saw John peering over me, "John..." I mumbled his name lightly I put my hand on my aching head that was in a wrapped bandage. " Way to give us a scare Kai." TK said as he came into view, he looked at John, "I'll go tell the nurse he's awake." John nodded and TK left through the door.

John peered over me again, "Hey man what happened? Me and T were freaking out due to the fact that your head was bleeding." He asked, "I don't quite know, I guess I hit my head..." I struggled as I sat up in my bed.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "You need to be more careful man, the last thing I-...we need if for you to get seriously hurt." I gave h a smile of assurance. As the nurse walked in John stepped back, she asked me afew questions that were hard to answer regarding memory and emotional conflict, but I managed. After an hour or so with questions and looks John would give me, she finally let me go home, she gave me meds for pain and told me to come back if any problems.

On the way home my brother stopped at the grocery store for food and some bandages as he went in me John stayed in the car. He's sitting in the front seat and I'm in the back playing on my phone, he turned around to look at me, "How are you feeling." "Fine." I said as I looked up at him.

"Come here let me take a look." I leaned forward and put my hand closer to him he patted his lap and looked at him for a second and shook my head no, "Aw, why not, please?" I took a deep breath and crawled up there and I started to sit in his lap with my back facing him, "sit facing me Kai." I turned around and sat the way he wanted me to.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, he didn't answer he just looked at my mouth as it moved, "How are you feeling?" He asked again, "I feel kinda awkward but my head is feeling a little better." I said as I put my hand on the back of my head and I began to blush when I felt his hands on my thighs.

I don't quite understand what his plan was and why me, although he's cute I don't understand what he sees in me, his gorgeous silver-blue eyes, his probably soft blonde hair, his muscular body, I just want to... 

My thoughts were interrupted when he pulled me into a kiss, I didn't push away but I didn't kiss back either, I was in a daze. He proceeded to kiss me and rubbed my thigh with one hand and grabbed my butt with the other causing me to blush he pulled me forward closer to him, I took my hand and I hesitated at first but I placed my hand on his chest, so toned, I finally snapped out of it and pulled away, "What are you doing, we can't do this." I began to imagine him shirtless and began to blush more as I looked away.

"Your lips looked so soft, I had to find out." He said as he made me look at him, my blush showed more and I felt his hand trail up my thigh and rub my hard member that was bulging from my skinny jeans. I put my head on his shoulder and gripped his shirt with my hand on his chest and the other gripped his arm, "Aha- w-we can't." He unzipped my pants and I put my hand on his to stop him, "J-John what are you t-trying to do?" He didn't answer he gently pushed and continued. He put his hand in my pants which increased my blush again, "John please." He began stroking it, and I let out a small whimper and clutched his shirt tighter my mouth opened as I let myself breath and I closed my eyes tightly as they began to water. 

It feels so good but I know it's wrong, "uh." I have never done this before and I was extremely sensitive, he stopped and gently made me look at him, "Kai, I want you to come over to my place tonight." He began to reach in my underwear and I stopped him this time not letting him go any further. I zipped up my pants, "I can't..."

"Why can't you?" He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "I can tell him we are going to play games." I looked away, "John, I mean he won't like us being a... thing." He shot me a sad look and I took a deep breath and caved in, "I guess, but you have to ask him." He perked up, I crawled back to the back seat and he smacked my ass as I was crawling back causing me to moan and I rubbed my bit as I sat down.

About 10 minuets later TK came walking back out and put at least 12 bags in the trunk and got in the car, "Find everything you needed?" John asks with a cute smile, I shook it off when I caught myself staring, "Sorry,I'll be faster next time." TK said as he started the car.

"Nah it's fine take your time, right Kai, we were fine." John looked at me and I nodded as I saw TK's eyes peering at me in the rearview mirror. A few moments later John looked at TK, "Hey T, can Kai come over to my place with me?" I continued looking at my phone and gave a shocked look, I didn't think he would really ask.

"Sure, whatever." TK didn't give a second thought and John perked up again, I was excited and nervous at the same time but I refused to show it.

~Time Skip~  
We arrived at home and Helped my brother take the groceries in the house and put everything up, after that I went to my room and as I was packing my things I heard the door close and before I could turn around I felt hands on both sides of my hips and they traveled to my stomach about that time I felt a body press to my back and his breath on my neck right before his lips, I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and relaxed into his motions.

I turned around and still really close to me he backed up, "Why do you want this? Why me?" "I just can't stop thinking about you, I want you to be mine." He picked me up and laid me on the bed, one hand traveled up my shirt as he leaned down and nibbles on my neck causing me to whimper softly in his ear as he played with my nipple, his hands traveled down my torso to my pants and unzipped my pants as he began kissing me and licked my lips and his tongue entered my mouth feeling every inch.

"Have you ever had sex before?" I shook my head, "good neither have I." I felt his hand on my gliding over my underwear stroking my member, I craved that feeling I felt in the car, but it wasn't right and I began to panic, "I told your brother I was in the bathroom." I pushed him back and he gave me a questioning look, "No, please... just stop... I don't want... we can't do this." I struggled to gather my words as my blush and embarrassment struck me.

"I thought... you don't?" He asked as I could see his spirit break and he looked hurt, I just starred at him and he turned around and walked out of the room leaving me with my shirt halfway up and my pants unzipped, "I'm headed home." I heard the door open, "Alright, see ya man." 

I let my fear get in my way again, "why can't I get over being seen naked?" I pulled up my sleeve and traced my finger over my ruff skin, I quickly gathered the rest of my cloths and ran out the door, "See ya bro." I yelled as the door closed behind me. John was about to back out of the drive way and I yelled for him to hold on, I jumped in the passenger seat and he proceeded to leave. "You decided to come." I nodded my head and we headed to his house.

We pulled up and he took me inside, "I'm going to go take a shower alright, please make yourself at home." I sat down on the couch and he left to the bathroom. A girl about my age walked in not long after, "Oh, did John let you in? Are you him, you are cute." She sat on my lap and before I could get any words out she began making out with me, she began rub my chest under my shirt to take off my shirt and I pushed her off my lap, "I'm here with your brother." I said as I stood up, "I guess another one is a no show, oh well his loss." 

I grabbed my stuff as she left the room and went to his room and put my stuff down I went to the bathroom and knocked on he door, "I'm almost done, five more minutes." I opened the door and closed it quickly. The shower curtain opened slightly, "Why not take longer?" I urged for the feeling he gave me, it was new and I liked it."

"Kai?" He stepped out of the shower, I looked at him and blushed as I quickly looked away, his body was so toned and dripping wet and just flat out sexy, this urge to touch every inch of him was overwhelming, I wanted him. He sat on the toilet and pulled me to him, his member was erect and straining and I wanted it too, he wanted to take my cloths off but I stopped him, "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm nervous, about my body." John looked up at me, said nothing and lifted up my shirt taking it off of me, he glided his hand down my arm over the rough skin on my wrists and kissed my torso, he unzipped my pants and they fell to the floor the scars on my legs were very visible. He pulled my into his lap and put his hand in my underwear, "you are absolutely beautiful Kai." I blushed deeper, no one ever said that about me except my mom and he pulled me into a kiss, he began rubbing my member slightly fast, he trailed his lips down to my neck and I grabbed his back as I moaned softly into his broad shoulder. 

His body was so firm and soft and perfect, but I began to shake, are you okay?" I nodded and we both continued as my motions went with his hands, I couldn't wrap my hand around what would make a 23 year old want me and then it dawned on me... about a month or so back TK and John got into this big fight because TK stole Johns girlfriend, am I just another way for him to get back at my brother? Is John going to have his way with me then tell my brother.

He took his hand from my underwear and breathed, "Get in the shower, I can't hold back any longer." "Can I ask you a question first?" I asked as he rubbed my bare back with his hand and nodded and kissed my shoulder, "Why me?" I asked as I ran my finger down his chest slowly in the creases of his muscle.

"I don't know, I'm just drawn to you, get in." He answered with a lustful smile and a kiss on my neck as he reached for my crotch. I blocked myself and he looked at me, "Are you just doing this to get back at my brother about your girlfriend?" He gave me a guilty look and I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope to continue this one I enjoy writing it.  
> Thank you, and please, FOLLOW, LIKE, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS BYE ;p


	3. Chapter 3

I got up from his lap quickly and began to tear up, "And I actually thought you would be different, I thought you might have really liked me!" I put on my cloths and left the bathroom, "Kai wait!" "No Fuck you." I yelled back as he slipped a pair of pants on, he chased me into his room and closed the door behind him, I picked up my stuff but he was blocking the door, "Kai, please just listen to me." I turned around to face him and tears streamed down my face, "Yes, that was my intentions at first, but it changed." 

"I thought you would be different, but I was wrong you're just the same, you mind set on sex and then you leave me." I was about to walk out and he grabbed me and I dropped everything and picked me up and I fought, not hard, he put me on the bed and crawled on top of me, "GET OFF!" I yelled in rage, "Just listen..." 

"Listen? To you? The one who hurt me?" He pulled me into a kiss and began to take my shirt and pants  off me, I couldn't stop him... I didn't want to stop him, he began to take off my underwear, why didn't I want to stop him.

He licked two of his fingers and took his hand down, "What are you going..." I gasped as his fingers thrusted inside of me, I clutched the sheets and he moved his body against mine as his head went down to mine, "Unzip me." He breathed into my ear. I breathed heavy and unzipped his pants as he shook them off it exposed his hard member, "I can't hold back this time... can I?" he breathed and took his fingers out and lifted my legs, "J-John I don't know if... I want this." I breathed as my face flustered.

John pulled me into his lap, I felt his throbbing member on mine, he pulled me into a kiss, "O-okay," he sounded kinda hurt, "Can I at Least consider you mine?" I sat on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest, "Yeah sure." I smiled at him, he laid down on the bad on his back, "Good, that makes me happy." I laid down next to him on my side and pulled the covers over us, he grabbed my arm and stroked his thumb over my scars looking at them, "What made you do this?" I looked at him and before I could answer I heard a knock on the door and when it opened I pulled my hand under the cover.

"What is this? And to think my mouth touched yours , and now I find out your gay." I blushed and John sat up, "Wait, you did what?" She chuckled, "It's okay John, nothing serious happened." She walked out closing the door.

John rolled over and sat up beside me hovering over me, "What did she do exactly?" He asked as his hand fell on my stomach and he began to rub it really low, and I wasn't wearing pants either, "S-she got in my lap and kissed me as she ran he hands up my shirt." I explained as I blushed at his touch, my phone rang and I heard him mumble swear words under his breath, "It's TK, hold on." I answered it, "hello?" 

"Hey Kai," He began with a little panic in his voice, "it's Cara, she throwing up sick and I don't know what to do." "Tell her to lay down and get her some crackers from the kitchen, call me if it gets any worse." 

"Okay, I'll see what happens." He hung up the phone, I got up and put some cloths back on, "What's wrong?" He asked, "Cara is sick and he's freaking out cause he doesn't know what to do." John nodded with understanding and got up putting some pants on, "Kai, can I ask you something?" 

I looked at him, "Sure." "Would you ever leave me for someone else?" He zipped his pants, I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "No I wouldn't." He hugged me back and made me look at him and leaned down and kissed me, "Wanna play games? Whoever losses has to strip and sleep naked." "You're on." I betted which in the end was a horrible mistake.

Later that night I crawled in the bed and quickly covered up my naked body, he joined me and pulled me close to him, "Kai," He began as his hand glided down my torso butting his lip, "You're turning me on, and I want you this time, I don't want to stop myself." His voice became smooth and calming as his hand slid over my member making it hard, a shiver went up my spine, I wanted him as well, I pushed him down and crawled on top of him with on leg on each side I began to grind my bare body on him this only turned him on more, I unzipped his pants and pulled them off him, he put his hands on my torso and flipped me over on my back and now he was on top, he licked his fingers and wet my entrance he positioned himself and before I could speak and thrusted inside of me, his motions were rough and his hands trailed up my torso to my neck.

The pressure on my neck brought back unwanted memories and I began to cry subconsciously, he slowed down and put his hands behind my back, "Am I hurting you?" He asked sympathetically. I shook my head and he pulled me up to where I was sitting in his lap, my head went on his shoulder and I clutched his back as he grabbed my but with on hand and my cock with the other I dug into his back as I came and he continued, "You feel so good, Kai." He pushed me down on him and I let out a sharp moan at how deep he was when he came inside me.

He laid down beside me and we both breathed heavy, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest feeling over his muscle with my finger, "How was that?" He asked as he ran his hands through my sweaty hair and kissed me, I nodded and he got up and put some pants on, "Water?" I nodded and he walked over and kissed me. 

His sister walked in and I quickly threw the covers over me, "Damnit Jenna, do you ever knock?" "Never needed to Faggot." She shook her head and scuffed, "Anyway, I need to get some stuff from the store, take me now." 

"No, now go away idiot." He waved his hand and demanded, "Take me now..." she demanded, "Or you'll do what?" John scuffed, she pulled out her phone and waved it then pointed at me, "You little..." he started after her as she ran toward the living room, I heard a loud thud and got up and put my cloths on and peaked out the door to find John trying to take the phone, "Why and how do you even have his number?" John asked, "I just do." She replied as she slipped away and ran to her room locking the door, John banged on the door, "Unlock it now or I will tell dad and he will take it off the hinges." He hit it some more.

"I think he'll be more furious with your choice." She argued, "Fine I will take you to the damn store." She finally opened the door, "Give me the phone first." She handed him the phone and he pushed her back into her room, "I will take you in the morning, all the stores are closed." He closed the door.

She swung he door open and they both continued arguing, my phone buzzed and I walked over to the night stand and grabbed it,  
'Kai, What is this shit that Jenna said about you and John having sex?-TK' I felt sick after I read it and I ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

John came in the bathroom and rubbed my back, "Are you okay." I sat down leaning against the wall and began to cry as I handed him the phone, "Jenna what the hell have you done!" He yelled and stormed out of the bathroom as I heard her door slam and lock, my phone buzzed twice.   
'Kai if you don't answer me I will be the shit out of you!-TK'  
'And if this is true I'm going to beat the shot out of you regardless! -TK'

I began to panic, my anxiety kicked in and my breathing became rapid as I began to sob in my hands, I felt arms around me and John carried me to his room closing the door and laid me down on the bed, "Kai, calm down, breath." He pulled me close to him and cuddled me, I couldn't calm down and I couldn't breath face was stained with tears and a few minutes later I heard a car door slam and then I heard the front door and even though I knew what was coming and TK stood up, I still jumped when the door swung open.

I walked over to him as he was breathing heavy and angry and he pulled my by my collar and planted me against the wall, "Both of you, are pieces of shit, but you Kai, are even more so, you know better." he punched me in the stomach which made my head hurt. John came up and snatched me away from TK, he pu he'd me behind him " Leave him be Thomas." John pushes him, "He's 15 John, what the fuck are you thinking, he's not a fuck doll you can use cause you don't want I get some girl pregnant, he is my fucking brother." He pushes John against the wall.

TK grabbed him by the shirt and punched him busting his lip, "We made a deal." John pushed him off and wiped himself but before he could brace TK was back at him, "You broke the deal." "Thomas calm down." John grhabbed him and slammed him against the wall, "The deal you made John, you broke it." TK charged again and John caught his fist mid-punch, "You mean the deal you broke first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for this chapter please tell we what you all think so far I would love to know. FOLLOW, LIKE, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS. BYE ;p


	4. Chapter 4

TK went silent, he looked at me and I as standing on the other side of the room holding my stomach, then he looked back at John, he put his hand on Johns chest and clutched his shirt, "So, you are doing all of this... to get back at me because of Vanessa? She chose me it wasn't my fault." His voice got louder, "Your doing my brother because-" he paused and tightened his grip, "because I stole girlfriend?" 

"So you admit you stole my girlfriend from me?" John got mad about Vanessa, I got between them and made TK let go and pushed him back, "Thomas stop! I was aware of it all and it was my choice." He gets mad and slaps me across the face busting my lip and making my head hurt worse. "He was using you as a pawn and you let him?" He said getting more enraged.

John got mad and pushed TK against the wall, "Maybe that was my intentions at first, but... I don't know, something snapped in me and he's everything to me now, even more than Vanessa, she means nothing to me now, not anymore, my feelings are more real now then they have ever been. I don't feel like I'm faking anymore." John explained and it almost made me cry, no one has ever said anything close to that about me.

"John do you realize how illegal this is, how you, being 23, is being sexual to a 15 year old, no matter if y'all are the same gender or not." TK explained calming down just a little, John puts his finger over his mouth, "When he turns 18 it will be legal, TK peaches the bridge of his nose then sighs running his hand down his face, "Fine... but absolutely no sex until he is of legal age, understood?" He demands pointing at both of us. We both shook our heads, "You two can hang out but only at my house under my super vision." John nodded and pulled me into him, he didn't look happy and I knew why.

"What? That's it ? No blood? No verbal abuse?" Jenna remarked as she stood in the doorway, "Maybe after they leave." John smirked at her, she laughed and ran to her room after John lunges at her, "I hate my sister." 

"I'm going to go use the restroom, be right back." John walked out of the room down the hall to the bathroom. TK walked over me and cupped my face, "So how long were you two planning to keep this from me?" he began to squeeze my face, "I don't know, I was trying to think of a way to tell you. I didn't even plan on having this relationship." he leaned closer to me, "Well this doesn't mean you can get away from me, remember that." he jerks my head back letting go and walking out of the room.

I followed him out as soon as John walked out of the bathroom, "He's coming home with me." TK said as he pushed his hair back out of his face, "And I am stealing a soda." John nodded, "But I was suppose to spend the night." I opposed his obligation, "Do you not remember what I just said?" He fumed, and I nodded with fear in my face, "Well can he at least spend the night at the house?" "Fine." TK sighed. I looked at John and smiled as he walked back to his room and gathers a few things, we finally departed for the house, the ride was quiet and mostly awkward. 

When we finally arrived at the house we all got out and as we walked in I went to the bathroom and got in the shower as TK and John went to the kitchen for a drink, I took my time in the shower cause there was no use in rushing. About thirty minuets I got out wrapping a towel around my waist and walked out and into the kitchen and I walked to my room, I smirked as I felt Johns gaze follow me out of the kitchen, I heard them start talking again.

The time for bed rolled around and John had to sleep in the living room and I heard my door creep open and I looked up from my phone to see John walking in and he walked in and I smiled stupid, "Hey." I continued smiling, he sat down on my bed and kissed me, "I thought I might come and say goodnight." he explained as he played with the hair on the back of my head. Memories of today began tracing through my mind, "John, I have a question." he gave me a questioning look, I guess he could see the concern in my eyes, "You really love me right, you aren't just faking it?" I asked with all smiles gone.

"Kai," he began as he scooted closer to me, "Granted my intentions at first were on the shitty side but I promise that my intentions are pure now and yes Kai, I really do love you." he kissed me once more, "John," he looked at me, "I love you as well." his eyes widened and then went back to normal with a sweet smile upon his lips as he pulled me into a hug. I showed no attention to my brothers dark silhouette outside the cracked door and I clung tighter to Johns hug and buried my face into his shoulder.

~TIME SKIP~

So its been about a month since me and John finally got something pure going and I don't think I could ask for anything better, I got home from school, I saw Johns car in the drive way and I got very excited and I ran to the door and unlocked it and I saw TK on the couch and he pointed back to my room, "He's been here a while, he's tired." I took my shoes off and Cara came running around the corner jumping up for a hug, "Hey kid how was your day?" I asked her, "I have been drawing all day." she made me put her down and she ran to her room and I walked to mine.

I smiled when I saw John asleep on my bed, with his shirt off and sprawled out with one arm hanging off the bed, he must have been drinking a beer when he fell asleep it was spilled all over my floor, I walked out of the room and grabbed a towel and walked back on as he rolled over and breathing deepened, I threw the towel over the spill and grabbed the beer can and surprisingly it still had a little in it, I walked into the kitchen and smelled the beer as I put the can to my lips I was shoved into the wall. 

"Are you an idiot?" TK screamed and held me to the wall by my throat, as I dropped the beer can I closed my eyes trying to breathe, next thing I heard was a loud thud and TK gasp and the pressure on my throat was gone. As I fell to the floor I saw John on top of TK on the floor, John looked at me but before everything could register I got up and ran out of the kitchen to Cara's room and grabbed her and cradled her on her bed, TK and John were yelling and she buried her face into my chest, "Bubu, are you okay?" she glided her small fingers over the fresh bruises on my neck, "Yeah girly don't worry." she smiled at me.

It all went silent and I heard foot steps walking down the hall, John walked in and leaned on the door frame, "Oh I have missed you." he said as he crossed his arms and smiled, that charming smile. Cara got up as I did and walked over to John and he ran his hand over my face and to the back of my head through my hair, he pulled me in to a hug and I clutched his torso. We walked to my room and I closed the door, he sat on the bed and I walked over to him and began kissing him, "So how was boot camp?" I asked, "It was aggravating and seemed unending, it killed me, I barely got any sleep." he explained, "I noticed as I looked at the towel on the floor and looked back at him with a chuckle.

He ran his fingers over my neck, "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, he pulled me to him and began kissing the bruises, he began to nibble on my neck and I let out a slight moan. TK walked in, "Now don't start that shit." he walked away and to his room down the hall. 

Night finally rolled around and I go ready for bed and I went and got a shower, once i was done I went to my room and laid in my bed, I heard my door open and john walked in and laid down with me pulling me into him, "I want to sleep with you tonight." I smiled home and cuddled into him, "I love you." I said, "I love you too." he kissed my forehead and as he played with my hair running his fingers through it I drifted off to sleep.

....

The night seemed to be nonexistent, I woke up the next morning and it felt as if I hadn't slept but maybe an hour, if even that. I looked at John beside me still asleep and half way under the covers, I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and sighed, I did my morning business and went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I walked in to the kitchen and saw TK sitting at the table, coffee in one hand and his phone in then other, "How long have you been up?" I asked as I poured me a bowl of cereal and grabbed the milk and poured some in the bowl, "About an hour." I put up the milk and sat at the table and began eating, "Okay." 

John walked in, yawning still shirtless, he sat next to me and pulled out his phone, we all sat there in an awkward silence, I finished my breakfast and put my dishes in the sink, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the door, after I put my shoes on I turned to John who was following me, he kissed me and wished me a good day. I smiled and walked out toward school, which wasn't far down the road. The school day seemed so slow, and last period was when things went from bad to just plain shit, "Hey dork!" Deric, a large hefty boy, said as he thumped me on the forehead. The bell couldn't ring fast enough and when it finally did I gathered my things and rushed out, I left the school trying my best to outrun Deric and his groupies.

My efforts ended in vain, as I hit the bottom step leaving the school my body met the ground, "Hey dork where you off to in such a hurry?" "Home." I gather my things and started to my feet, which of course was pointless, his hands met me and I met the ground busting my chin. I wiped my face and readied myself for the next thing, but what came next almost broke me, "You going home to your mommy, dork?" He remarked in a tense voice and it seemed as if the world just froze as my heart snapped to pieces, "Go home to mommy, fagot."

"Shut up!" I finally snapped and shouted back as I picked up my things, "My mom's dead idiot!" I sat on the ground with my hands on my knees refusing to look up, "Damn dude, that was low." One of the smaller ones said, "oh Blane what would you know, idiot." All of them walked away except one, the Blame kid bent down in front of me. "Hey man, I'm sorry, are you good?" "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I stood up with my books wiping away my tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my vacation ended today so I finished this chapter on my way home, I hope you enjoyed have a wonderful day FOLLOW, HIT THAT STAR, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS. BYE ;p


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is Blane, if you didn't hear moron back there say it." He chuckled lightly, "I'm kai." "Nice to meet you Kai."he smiled, I began walking and he followed and we talked. After the walk that took longer than usual we finally arrived at the house and I invited him in, I opened the door and TK grabs my shirt, "Where the hell have you been, I know their was no band practice." John walks in looks at me then at Blane and back at me, "TK calm down." He releases me and Blane closes the door behind him as he walks in,  John walks up to me and lifts my face up by my chin and examines it, "What happened?" "Who did this to you?" TK asks as well.

"Nothing, and no one, I tripped at school and hit my face on a door, I wasn't paying attention." I explain. "No, some of my former friends decided to pick on him and they went to far this time, I managed to make them stop but it never lasts long." Blane explains in a remorseful tone, John looks at me , then back at Blane, "And so, who are you?" He asks.

"The name's Blane, I just met Kai today." Blane smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Blane, I'm John, a friend of Kais brother TK." John replied pointing at TK, "A friend?" Blane questions, he looks at TK, who is now sitting on the couch, then back at John who is leaning on the wall, "Oh, I just thought-" TK interrupted him, "No... we are not together, we are simply friends who hang out." Blane shows a face of understanding, "oh, okay."

I walk over to TK and whisper in his ear, "Can I tell him?" He shook his head declining my request, John looks at Blane, "So are you that way?" Blane nods his head, "I am too, but me and TK are just friends-" I jump in the conversation before John says something that'll get him in trouble. "Hey Blane, game In my room?" He nods, "Cool, my room is down the hall to the left, I'll meet you in their with some snacks and drinks." As I make my way to the kitchen John follows me.

I walk over to the fridge to get drinks and as I open it I feel hands travel up my sides and I smile when I hear Johns voice in my ear, "He's not going to make a move on you right Kai?" He asks, 'No John, don't worry, I don't think he sees me in that way." I assured him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the cabinet, "As long as you're sure, but I still don't trust him." he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me in a backwards hug, "For his sake he better not."   He turns me around and backs me into the corner and kisses me.

He puts his tongue in my mouth and deepens the kiss with his hand going up my shirt pinching my nipple, I small whimper exits my mouth as the saliva drips down my lips, I get the strength to push him back, "I'm enjoying this but I better get back there before he gets curious." I kissed him one more time and walked to my room with the chips and drinks. I handed him a drink and sat the chips in the floor and grabbed a controller and sat down next to him.

"Let's play this,"  I hold up street fighter, "I'm good at this game." "You're on." He bets.

...

"Yes, I win!" Blane shouts in victory. "I let you win." I joked as I push him playfully, Blane laughs and comes back pinning me to the floor and comes down to kiss me as we lock eyes all seriousness comes over his face as he comes closer. "W-what-" I manage to stop him before it goes any further, "What are you doing?"  He quickly gets up and I sit up slightly, "I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to... I read the moment wrong I guess." He scratches the back of his head and blushed deeply.

I give a small smile, "Its okay, just please don't do it again." I ask nicely, "Kai? Are you seeing anyone?" He asks and I head a sound come from Johns phone on the night stand, "W-what? Hold on I'll be right back." I walk over to his phone and read the message, 'How did you not know? I figured Thomas would have told you. -Vanessa' Why would she be texting him? I figured after what happened they lost communication, I unlocked his phone and read their conversation, I really wish I hadn't...

I put the phone down, face down and I just stood there processing, as I began to cry I walked to the door and Blane looked at me and tried to grab me, "Kai?" Right before I walked out I over heard John and TK's argument, "Why even bother with it John? For someone who 'loves him' you raally don't know how to show it properly." TK pushes him, "Just because we can't go out together and have. Fun as a regular couple doesn't mean I don't love-" 

"John you need to find someone your age, I'm sick of seeing you two do this it's not right." John argues, "I and not playing with his emotions, and age really doesn't matter to me ." John sits on the arm of the couch. "Then John, tell me what exactly is it that you two have? Because playing in bed, is not love." TK gets in Johns face, "As if you would know what Love is Thomas, you left Vanessa crying cause you.... well I don't know why. You were only with her for a month if that long." John pushed back."

I walk into the hallway right outside the room to get them to stop, "J-"  "Because I didn't want a girlfriend who was pregnant... with your child." The anger leave Johns face and he room goes quiet, John looks as me, my eyes begin to tear up and I bolt to my room and close the door locking it, "Kai?! Damnit John!" Johns fists clinch. I slide down the wall by the door and pulls my knees to my chest and cry as my body shakes. "Kai, please let me explain." John knocks on the door.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you lies to me about everything." I yelled "Kai, please it was a long time ago, let me in." He knocks on the door again. Blane squares down in front of me, puts a a hand on my knee and gives me an apologetic look. He stand to his feet and unlocks the door and John walks in and sits in front of me, "Kai," he lifts my head softly, " I know I should have told you, let me explain please." He pleads, "Bot only did you not tell me, you also lied to me about having never had sex before." I pushed his hands off me. TK motions to Blane and they both walk out I assumed Home was taking him home, and closed the door behind them.

"Let me explain please," he pulls me to him, "Last night I couldn't sleep when I arrived yesterday Vanessa sent me a message with a picture of a pregnancy test, she told TK she was a while back and I didn't believe him." He puts a hand on my face, "I didn't exactly know how to tell you, I was going to tell you last night but I couldn't ." He explained, " I knew I should have left as soon as you admitted you were doing this to get back at my brother." I tested up.

He pulls me more into his lap, I gave a little resistance but not much, "Please don't say that Kai, I love you to much." He hugs me tightly. "Why lie to me then?" I asked, "I knew it would make you upset to hear that, so I was scared to tell you." He ran his fingers through my hair, "Maybe, but I wouldn't have loved you any less." He lets me go and I hold his hands looking him in the eyes, "You're an adult, you're older than me, weather I like it or not you will have been in a relationship where intimacy will have take place, but lying to me, it makes matters worse." 

"So you still love me?" John asks with a weak smile, "Of course I do, but no more secrets please." I ask, He nods and kisses me. TK opens the door and scares me because I thought he left, "You two sound like an old married couple ." He seared, "Well if you had just gotten your own girlfriend this argument wouldn't have happened." I snapped standing to my feet, " Yeah and you'd still be single." He crossed his arms, I walked over to my bed, "And you'd have one less thing to worry about."  He sighed and walked out, "Come on Blane I'll take you home." Blane followed TK waving bye to me, I heard the car start and drive off.

John walks over to me, "Should I be worried about what you said to TK?" He asked, "Are you happy with the way things turned out?" He gave a small smile and caressed my face, "No, I'm happy, I really am." I smile truthfully, "Good, well T asked me to do the dishes before all the shit happened so..." he kissed me, and smiled as he left the room, I got up and followed him, as he stood in front of the sink I got an idea and smirked as I grabbed a spoon put of the drawer and put it under the running water to splash it all over his shirt, "I'm sorry." I said as he backed up, "I'm a clouts. I pulled his shirt off of him and ran my hands up His torso kissing his upper chest.

I slowly kissed lower as my hand went over his crotch as I felt him get hard, "Fuck Kai..." he bit his lip, I glanced up at him and unzipped his pants as my lips slid up his hard on I licked the tip and sucked it as he threw his head back I heard him moan, as I stuck the whole thing in my mouth I felt his fingers rush threw my hair. "Aha, Kai.." he moved my head off of him by pushing me back, "We can't." He said as he zipped up and turned back to the sink turning off he water, "I don't think it would be a good idea if we continue." "Why? We have already done it once before." I look away anger.

"That was a reaction on impulse, you're really to young at least to have sex with me, you're to young." I couldn't force myself to look at him, he went to my room and I followed behind him, I closed the the door and I went up and pushed him onto my bed  and crawled on top of him giving him a look of disappointment, "Kai-" he started as he rubbed my upper thigh close to my butt, "You think I don't want this, I want to So badly to have you right now." His member flexed, "Then What's holding you back?" I questioned as I got off the bed and sat in the floor. "I want to engage in things with you, like that one time, it felt so good." 

"Come back up here Kai, don't pout, you think this is easy for me to say? I want to do things with you that I have never wanted to do before with another male." He explained siting up, "Then what is stopping you?" I asked standing up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat there facing me, "Your age, I just went over this." "For once forget my age, please we both want this, and for once we are alone." He sighs and I walk up between his legs and kiss him.

He gives in and pulls me deeper in the kiss as he runs his figures through my hair, "Come up here." He says and I crawl up into his lap he pulls off my shirt and begins to nibble my neck and I moan slightly, he lays me down and pulls off my pants as he kisses my stomach he looks at my legs and I open my eyes when I feel his fingers trace my inner thigh, "Kai what is this?" He asks I look at my legs, "Are these Hickeys?" I swallowed hard at the flashback running through my head, "J-John I can explain." He gets up and I sit up, "Start explaining." He demands. 

"I-I..." My body begins to shake and I start to cry, "What's this?" He walks over to me and turns my head to see more on my neck, "Was this while I was at Boot camp?" His voice breaks as his eyes tear up, "John, please..." he pushes me back and walks over to my desk, "John I wouldn't cheat on you, I love you." "Then what is it? Who was it?" He turns to me with tears running down his face, "Fuck! It's like Vanessa all over again." I ran over to him and hugged him, "John... I-I.... it wasn't my choice."

John went silent, "what do you mean?" He asked, I didn't say a word, he turned to me, "Kai?" I backed up to the bed and sat down, "Kai?" He walked over to me and I covered my face with my hands and he turned me around, "Shit! Who made all these bruises? I mean their is a few on the front but on your back. Kai talk to me." He moves my hands from my face, "John, it's Thomas." He went quiet and his sadness turned to anger and as he he went over to my door, "Fuck no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I have enjoyed rewriting this story, well have a great rest of your day, FOLLOW, HIT THAT LIKE, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS. BYE ;p


	6. Chapter 6

"Kai, tell me all he's done to you. Are those hickeys from him?" I nodded, "A-and the ones on your thighs? His to?" I nodded, "Kai talk to me." He walls over to me "He's done stuff to me John." "Explain to me Kai." He pleads as tears fall down his face, "You know what I mean John don't make me explain." I cry as he grabs his head and falls to the floor on his knees, "I know Kai, I just don't want to believe it, I should've seen the signs..." I whips my eyes, "He beats me John, when he's upset and h-he's forcefully had sex with me."  
"Fuck!" He stands up and walks over to me pulling me into a hug, "This... no..." he lets me go and walks over to my door and punches wall by the door, "John please calm down." I beg as he paces back and forth. I hear a car pull up, "How many times?" He asks as he walks over to me, "A few..." he growls as I hear TKs voice, "Hey I'm back, where are y'all at?" I hear him walking back to my room and the door opens, I scream as Johns fist meets his face, "what kind of brother are you?" John screams, "The kind that's about to kill you!" TK whips his face and charges at John.  
TK takes out John by his legs and jumps on top of him, "You two please quit!" I run over and punch TK off, they both stand up John with bloody knuckles and TK with a bloody nose, "You son-of-a-bitch why would you do this to your brother." John points at me, "Why is he only In his underwear John? I told you he's to young for you." John straightens up and walks toward TK, "You have no room to talk-" John charges at TK and pins him to he wall by his throat, "He's your brother and you rape him? You leave not just bruises on him." TK looks at me and John grabs his face, "it's me and you, why T?"   
"Because I felt like it, their are you happy?" TK kicks John away knocking him to the floor on his ass, "I am showing him the same kindness our father showed me, of course he got put in jail before my dear bother was old enough." He came over and stroked my cheek, John slaps his hand away and stands I from of me, "Don't touch him." TK smirks, "How did it feel John?" He gives a questioning look, "Him, how did he feel to you, cause I can give you an accurate answer." John snarled and swings at TK knocking him clean out, "That makes you no better than your father." I fell to my knees and sobbed.  
"Kai, I need you to get dressed." He asked picking me up and pulling me into a hug, "we need to go pick up Cara from your grandmothers." Without a word I got dressed and we both got in the car, I watched put the window as the house went further into the distance, I didn't talk the whole ride even though John kept repeatedly asking me if I was alright. I wasn't alright, and I knew he could tell, but I didn't know what the hell was going to happen and it made my anxiety worse.  
...  
We arrived at my grandmothers house, she invited us in and Cara came running to me, John pulled my grandmother into the other room to talk to her and me and Cara went to her room, "Bubba I made you this out of paper." she said as she handed me a paper-mache heart, I smiled at her. I walked into the room where John and Debbie were, my grandmother, and she was almost in tears and John was rubbing his face, I could tell he was stressed out. He looked at me and placed a hand on Debbies' shoulder and walked over to me.  
"She is going to call Cara's father in the morning, she said both of you are welcome to stay here for a while." he breathed a heavy breath and pushed his hair back with his hands as he leaned on the wall behind him, "John I'm sorry." he looked at me with a pitiful look, "Why?" he asked me putting his hand on my face. "I put you through a lot lately, I had no intention on stressing you out after Boot Camp ended." he shook his head and stepped closer to me, "Don't be Kai, but promise you wont hold stuff like this in, I want you to talk to me more." I nodded I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.  
"I love you." I said as I buried my face in his chest, "I love you too, look my phone will be on me all night, Debbie said she will take care of everything in the morning, You call me if anything happens." he rubbed Caras head and said a few words to her and left, I watched out the window as he got in the car and put his phone to his ear as he drove off, and I began to cry and my grandmother came in the room and hugged me,   
"Was it before or after your mothers death?" "After." I replied as I walked over to the bed, "What are you going to do?" I asked, "The same thing I did to your father." I began to tear up as I looked out the window at the woods behind the house, "I couldn't help your father killing himself, no one could've seen that." I nodded and laid down on the bed, she called to Cara, "Come on sweetie, lets get you washed and ready for bed. I am calling Caras father in the morning." i nodded at her, and she closed the door behind her. Thomas was all I had left of mom and dad but now I have lost him as well.  
~John's P.O.V~  
Driving home is torture I needed to stay with Kai, I remember their moms funeral, I remember Thomas coming to school after his father died and how devastated he was. Was he really upset over his fathers death because Kai didn't get the same treatment he got? the image of TK forcefully pinning Kai to a bed ran through my mind, so many unwanted thoughts, "Fuck!" I yelled I pulled into the drive way and parked the car I put my head on the steering wheel, I leaned back and relaxed into the seat and staired at the roof, "How come I never saw this?" all the abuse, the ability TK had to just hit Kai without a second though, the way His actions match those of his fathers.  
I hit the back of my head on the seat, "His Fucking arms, I should've known their was something wrong." my dad walked out of the house and looked at me, I grabbed my things and got out of the car and walked into the house, "What happened to you?" he asked, "Me and Thomas got into a fight." "Again?" he asked, "Was it about that girl, the one you dated for so long?" he continued as he followed me to my room and stopped in the door way, "No."   
"Well do you want to talk about it?" He asked leaning on my door frame, "No not really." "Alright well if you want to talk I will be in the living room." he smiled at me and closed the door as he left. I Pulled out my phone and texted Kai, 'hey I'm home, anything new?'-John  
'My grandmother is calling Cara's dad in the morning, we might have to go live with him.'-Kai  
'That's good, where does he live?'-John  
'Washington.'-Kai  
'What!? No! You can't that's not fair?'-John  
'I know, you think I want to leave? We have to live with a consenting adult, that has a job, pays taxes, and has a stable income for raising children. I don't really have much say.-Kai  
'What about Debbie?'-John  
'She doesn't want us to stay with her, she won't explain why, she just says she can't handle children like she use to.'-Kai  
'Damnit, so I won't get to see you again until you come back?'-John  
'You will come back right?'-John  
'Trust me I will as soon as I can. Well I have to go to bed I have to get up for school in the morning. I love you.'-Kai  
'I will see you tomorrow, I love you too, goodnight.'-John  
I put my phone away and opened my laptop and did some research, nothing about legal rights is going my way, I slammed my computer shut and cupped my face in my hands. I got up and went to the bathroom connected to my room and turned on the shower and let the water run over me as I closed my eyes I saw Kai... and john. I slammed my face on the wall and put my hand on my face as I sat down on the edge of the tub I began to cry.  
I walked out of the bathroom with the towel around my waist and my sister was sitting on my bed, "Shit Jenna, do you mind?" I yelled as I grabbed my towel for extra security, "Why are you so upset?" I looked at her confused and grabbed my cloths off my bed and went back into the bathroom, "What?" I asked, "Don't play stupid John, I heard you crying in the shower." I sighed as I pulled my pants up and looked at the ceiling, "What do you actually care?" I questioned as I walked out with the towel on around my neck, "Just talk to me." She sighed as I sat on the bed, I sighed and explained the situation, not in detail.  
...  
~Time Skip, Kai P.O.V~  
Until now I never realized how many classes I had with Blane, Lunch time rolled around and I sat outside at the round table in the courtyard, Blane came outside and sat across from me, "Its 12:30 and you haven't said a word all day, What's up?" he questioned for the seventh time today I just continued to play with my food, he sighed and ate his. Last period rolled around and Deric and his groupies came and gather around my desk as the teacher went over to his desk ignoring the fact that i was about to get the shit beat out of me, the bellfinally rang and I dashed through them and out of the class room as soon as I exited the school I saw a foot put in front of mr but could do nothing to stop me from tripping.  
I hit the ground hard and as I tried to pull myself up I was forced back down, "It's cute how you think you can out run me." Deric smirked as he grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the wall and punched my stomach, I fell to the floor cupping my stomach and I felt a large weight on my back push me to the ground, "Little Faggot..." I heard Deric hit the ground beside me and the rest of his friends run away as I heard a familier voice as I saw Derics body lifted from the ground, "Next time I will hunt you down and kill you, stay away from him."  
I heard the pounding of Derics feet receeding as I was lifted off the ground to face John, "Are you okay?" he asked as he scanned me up and down, "Yeah..." I said holding my stomach, "It has become normal." We walked to his car and I got in as he walked around and got in and he looked at me, "Kai? talk to me please." I looked athis and my eyes began to water and he pulled me into a hug, "I- I don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to lose you." "Kai," he ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my cheek, "Even if you are leaving I promise I will be here when you get back, I will always be here for you. I am yours." I sat in my seat and he started te car and we headed home.  
We pulled in the drive way and Went in the house, "I'm home." i called and we went back to my room, "I guess her and Cara went out." John looked and he looked at me and pinned me to the wall of the hallway and pulled me into a kiss, he picked me up and I straddled his torse and we went to my room, as he closed the door he put me down and stripped my shirt, "Take off your pants." he demanded as he took off his clothing, I went over to him and ran my hands over his torso.  
He picked me up and put me on the bed as he crawled on top of me, he kissed along my torso and pinched my nipple as I let out a wimper, he pulled down my underwear exposing my throbbing member. I began to blush as his lips glidded over my tip and his tongue licked it, "D-Don't... tease me." I pleaded and he looked up at me and smirked before he slid the whole thing in his mouth, my back arched as his head bobbed up and down with me slidding inand out of him. His mouth slid to my entrance and he licked it, "D-Don't thats dirty." he licked it and slid his underwear off as he positioned himself at my entrance, he leaned over me, "If it hurts tell me." he said as he pushed himslef in.  
"Aha." I moaned as he thrusted in and out of me, "You feel so good..." he moeaned as he ran his hand up my thigh onto my torse, i grabbed his back as he pulled me into his lap continuing, "Does it hurt?" he asked and I shook my head as I burried my face into his neck. It did hurt at first but as he contiued it turned into bliss and made me feel apart of him, "I love you Kai." He moaned as his grip tightened on me, "I-I love you too." I said in return, this was the truth.  
...  
I laid on his bear chest and glidded my finger along his chest, "Promise me, you will always be mine Kai.'" John asked me, "John we need to talk..." he looked at me alittle worried, "I want you to be happy John." "I am happy Kai, you makenme happy." I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes, "No Kai, don't say it." He pulled me to him in to a hug, "John, after I leave I want you to forget me and be happy." He began to tear up as he flopped on to his back trowing his arm over his eyes, "I can't just do that, you make me happy," he looked at me, " I love you to much." I looked at him crying, "This hurts me to say but after today..." he pulled me in to him, "NO! I want to stay with you until you leave." he yells and holds me tighter, I couldn't say no, I hugged him back and I ran my fingers along his bear skin and I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I have enjoyed writting this lately, It fills the empty space of time that I have nothing to do, I have a week off from my athletics at school, and if I don't publish another story by the the 4th, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY my dudes and dudets. Anyway have a wonderful rest of your day, FOLLOW, HIT LIKE, COMMENT, AND STAY PRECIOUS. BYE ;p


End file.
